Various types and varieties of gloves are known in the prior art. Cushioned gloves are known yet often fail to fully cushion completely, most relying upon cushioning in the knuckle and palm of the hand only. Some thermal gloves provide a partial fill with a material that can be heated and cooled by an existing external source. What is needed is a thermal, cushioned, compression glove that provides even more than the above listed singular advantages. What is further needed is a glove that can be either pre-heated or continuously heated when in use. The current elastics cushioned thermal glove provides these combined advantages.